<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by diaphanous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273592">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87'>diaphanous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Good Ship Multi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A gift for a friend, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Hopefully not too OOC, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like mne, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), post heavensward, rarepair madness, soft, throw canon into the fire Isildur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pining seemed to be getting worse. Thankfully the Warrior of Light didn't have to implement any possible drastic measures on either Haurchefant or Aymeric. Thank the Fury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Aymeric de Borel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Good Ship Multi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For PeachToru! Hopefully this meets all of your expectations! And hopefully it's not too OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“You’re pacing again,” the Warrior of Light said, amusement and frustration on his face.</p><p>Aymeric paused. Embarrassment heated his cheeks and tinted them red. “Mine apologies, friend.” The elezen lord rubbed his face. He spun around to look at the miqo’te lounging like a waiting coeurl on his sofa. “This is not why I asked for you.”</p><p>“Clearly something is on your mind,” the Warrior replied as he flicked his left ear. Eyes paler than winter grass narrowed at him. His cheek was propped on his fist, elbow planted on the armrest. “We’re in your private home, Aymeric, so out with it.”</p><p>“Are you bullying me, I wonder?” Aymeric asked good-naturedly. His lips tilted up at one corner when his friend huffed a laugh.</p><p>“You’re stalling.”</p><p>How was it that Aymeric could never get one over the Warrior? Mayhap it was his keen eyes and sharp ears? Or his even sharper wit? He rubbed a forelock of his dark hair as he thought. And the Warrior, with all the patience of an expert hunter, waited for him to speak. “I... have feelings...” Aymeric paused as if he were expecting a quip. But none came forth. Just a raised eyebrow and an implied ‘get on with it already’. Right, stalling. “I have feelings for someone.” He turned his back to his friend, a delicate blush blooming along the shells of his pointed ears. “But I don’t know... it’s not proper... that is, to say...”</p><p>The Warrior sighed, flopping onto his back. “You’re killing me,” he said. “This is how I go. Murdered by your hemming and hawing.”</p><p>“My friend, please!”</p><p>“It’s Haurchefant.”</p><p>Aymeric whirled around, an unbecoming gape on his handsome face. “How did you—“ He sputtered, his silver tongue failing him for once. The Warrior was almost embarrassed on his behalf. “Was I that obvious?” His shoulders slumped. Of course the Warrior of Light would immediately get to the heart of the matter. It was his expertise after all, going straight to the truth without fail. “Aye, I fear you are correct.”</p><p>“Why are you afraid?” The Warrior rolled off of the sofa and sprung to his feet. “Aymeric, fear shouldn’t hold you back.” He gently touched the elezen’s arm. “Do you think Haurchefant would reject you?”</p><p>“My friend, he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars. Why would he ever accept my advances?”</p><p>The Warrior leaned back in surprise, ears swiveling in confusion. “Trust me, we are not like that.” He smiled ruefully. “Besides, I’m in a relationship already... with two others.”</p><p>Oh. Well. He hadn’t known that. “I see...”</p><p>“Haurchefant and I are like brothers; if I ever had one he would be it. And he loves his brothers dearly, does he not?” Patting Aymeric on his bicep, the Warrior chuckled, eyes creasing at the outer corners. “Besides, he’s not to my tastes. I prefer fast talking rogues with hearts of gold and tall healers who could break me in half if they so desired it.” He was clearly talking about his two partners who seemed vastly different from one another. “Now then! Unfortunately for you, Haurchefant is probably sleeping... it is late after all and he is still healing.”</p><p>“You never told me how you managed to save him after...”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.” The Warrior’s face turned cold and remote for a brief and frightening moment. Then he smiled, though there was still a hint of ice in his gaze. “Do not ask questions that you would not like the answer to, hmm? Better that way for all of us...” He stepped back. “So, Lord Speaker, I do hope you have a plan soon.”</p><p>“A plan?” Aymeric parroted, thrown off by the rapid change in moods.</p><p>“For wooing Haurchefant, of course! Well, good night, I’m off to my own bed.” The Warrior bounded out of the room and saw himself out of the Borel Mansion.</p><p>“A plan.” Aymeric stood in his parlor for a long moment. “Halone help me.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lucia stared at him. “No.” Her deadpan expression made him cringe.</p><p>“Lucia, please! I have no idea what I should do!”</p><p>“Clearly. Unfortunately for you, my lord, neither do I.” The towering knight shifted uncomfortably. “I do not do... romance.”</p><p>“Oh Halone...” Aymeric slumped at his desk, burying his face in his hands. “Flowers?”</p><p>Handeloup coughed, flinching back at the fierce glare thrown his way by Lucia. “Mayhap the Warrior has some advice?” his third in command asked.</p><p>“I tried last night but...”</p><p>“My lord, did you actually ask or did you just dance around the subject?” Lucia asked. She sighed when her lord waved his hand limply. “You didn’t ask. I see. Shall I summon him back for you?”</p><p>“Gods no! No... I mustn’t disturb him too much.”</p><p>“Hmm, he is still searching for his friends. Papalymo and Yda, I believe it was.” Handeloup cupped his chin as he thought. “Mayhap Lord Emmanellain has advice?” All three stopped in horror. “Pray forget I ever suggested that, my lord!”</p><p>“Quite.” Lucia huffed. She turned her head to look at her lord. “My lord, Lord Haurchefant is not a man given to frivolous flights of fancy, despite his propensity for spouting poetic words. He is a practical and earnest man. Take that for what you will. Is there anything else you need, my lord, before we see to our daily duties?”</p><p>“Nay, Lucia. I shall see you afterward for our first meetings with the House of Lords and Commons.”</p><p>“Very good, my lord.” Both Lucia and Handeloup saluted him before being dismissed.</p><p>Once alone in his office, Aymeric leaned back in his chair. His head thumped against the back cushion. And as time ticked by, not even the paperwork on his desk could pull him from his thoughts.</p><p>Mayhap a gift that isn’t flowers then? A practical and earnest man... Lucia was right in that regard. Now to think of something.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon!” Haurchefant perked up, pointed ears twitching. “My friend, you honor me with your presence!” He struggled to sit up, grimacing when the Warrior of Light helped him the rest of the way and adjusted his pillows. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Frustrated, huh?” The Warrior pulled over a chair to sit next to his bed.</p><p>The elezen blew out a harsh breath that ruffled his own silvery bangs. “That isn’t even half of it,” he confessed. He knew that his friend would not hold his honesty against him. “I feel so useless. I could not aid you after...”</p><p>
  <em>After he almost died in the Warrior’s arms...his last sight being Aymeric’s distressed face... and Light.</em>
</p><p>“We’ve had this argument at least a hundred times,” the Warrior replied. “You are not useless. And what I needed from you was to heal.” Yet the Warrior did not speak of the price he had paid and mayhap he never would.</p><p>“Still.” Haurchefant did not give voice to the rest of his thought. Waking only to find out the Dragonsong War was over without him and that they had to save Estinien from Nidhogg’s vengeful spirit... the world as he knew it had changed so much while he was in that healing coma. And Haurchefant was still abed, unable to walk more than half the length of his room without collapsing. This road to recovery was going to be long. Arduous. Agonizing. But travel it, he must! Ishgard needed him still.</p><p>Aymeric needed him...</p><p>“So you still haven’t confessed.” The Warrior casually leaned back into his chair, waiting.</p><p>Haurchefant coughed, pulled abruptly from his thoughts by that single sentence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!” The middle Fortemps brother sputtered in denial. He slouched his shoulders under that unimpressed gaze. “No, I dare not.”</p><p>“How many times am I going to have this conversation with you two?” the Warrior muttered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. Listen, don’t waste too much time, alright? You’ll regret it forever.” Clearly done with the subject, the Warrior stood up. “I’m gonna pop over to Limsa for some fresh fruit for baking. You want anything?”</p><p>“You’re going to pay the teleport fees for some fruit of all things?” Haurchefant goggled at him. He jerked back when his friend flicked his forehead.</p><p>“I have a couple of Aetheryte tickets. Don’t worry about it. Now, fruit desserts? Any preferences?”</p><p>“Lemon cake!” Haurchefant preened when his friend smiled so fondly at him.</p><p>“Alright, little brother. I’ll make you a lemon cake.” The Warrior smoothed an unruly lock of hair on Haurchefant’s head. “Keep up the good work with your healer sessions. Soon enough you’ll be back to winning all the squats competitions back at Camp Dragonhead.”</p><p>Laughing, Haurchefant nodded. “Thank you, my dearest friend. I look forward to the day I can once again trounce you in such things.” He laughed some more when the Warrior stuck his tongue out at him. He watched as he sauntered out of his room, his long tail flicking as he disappeared from view. “Truly I look forward to not being stuck in bed period,” Haurchefant murmured in the quiet of the afternoon.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“A cane!” Weeks of healer sessions to walk again had saw Haurchefant finally hobbling about the manor, though the stairs were still his greatest adversary at the moment. “My lord, thank you for this gift!” Prancing unicorns decorated the wood, the symbol of House Fortemps in elegant black.</p><p>Aymeric bobbed his head in a bow. “Truth be told, I had commissioned our friend to carve it for you. To celebrate your continuing recovery,” he said, ever mindful of Lord Edmont’s and Lord Artoirel’s eyes as the four of them sat in the parlor of the manor. Emmanellain was at his usual haunts in the city. Thank the Fury for small mercies.</p><p>“Our Warrior of a man of many talents,” Haurchefant mused. Looking up from the cane in his lap, he smiled brightly. “But you were the one who thought to commission it for me and I am very grateful.” The tips of his ears were a subtle shade of pink, pleasure shining on his face. “A truly lovely gift!” He leaned closer to the lord speaker.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Aymeric said. He smiled crookedly, fondness bright in his blue eyes. “And it fits in your hand perfectly?” He couldn’t exactly mask how pleased he was when Haurchefant nodded.</p><p>On the other side of the parlor, Artoirel nudged his father who nudged him back. Lord Edmont pressed a finger to his lips at his eldest son in a silent sign to be quiet. Artoirel rolled his eyes. He apparently had no choice but to watch this painful dance. He could just imagine the Warrior’s most put-upon expression if he were here.</p><p>“Shall I test it out?” And then Haurchefant regained a bit of his old boldness. “Mayhap you could join me for a turn around the glasshouse gardens with me, my lord?”</p><p>Aymeric nearly tumbled out of his seat. Enthusiasm lit up his face. “I would very much enjoy a small walk through the garden with you!” he proclaimed. He looked at Lord Edmont in embarrassment. “That is, if that’s all right, my lord?”</p><p>“By all means, do so. Just don’t overdo it, Haurchefant, please.” Lord Edmont waved a hand. “The orchids are in bloom right now, I believe. Go, enjoy them.” He smiled at them, hiding how the smile widened behind his hand.</p><p>Aymeric hopped to his feet, failing to hide his eagerness from their observers. The dark haired elezen lord held out a hand to his companion. He bit his lower lip as Haurchefant slowly slid his hand into his hold, the warmth of his skin making him feel... well, something. With care and the use of Haurchfant’s new cane, the slightly taller elezen was on his feet and steady. Aymeric laughed when the other offered his elbow. With a boldness he could not believe he was feeling, the Lord Speaker looped arms with him and they began the slow walk to the Fortemps glass gardens. The tap of Haurchefant’s new cane petered out of hearing as they disappeared down the hall.</p><p>Once they were gone from the parlor, Artoirel turned in his seat toward his father. “That was awful,” he proclaimed. He frowned when Edmont laughed. “Father, please! I cannot believe complicated waltz this is! How can the Warrior stand it? And I’ve never known Haurchefant to be so shy!”</p><p>“Well, that’s because this is more than a tumble in the stables.”</p><p>“Fury take me.”</p><p>“Now, now.”</p><p>“The potential political ramifications this could bring!”</p><p>“Will be dealt with.” A vicious smile curled beneath his father’s mustache. “Besides, the Warrior of Light himself endorses their potential relationship. And he is fiercely protective of both, aye? Do not forget our friend’s reaction when he learned that Aymeric was nearly assassinated.”</p><p>Ice trailed down Artoirel’s spine as he remembered the Warrior’s fury when he came back to the chaos that had ensued after the attempt to silence Aymeric. The unrelenting rage as he took down the extremists at the Vault after when they took hostages. The glow of his eyes and the blood staining his sword and splashed across his face. Nay, there was no forgetting.</p><p>“Right, it will be dealt with,” Artoirel squeaked. He coughed. “Should we start planning a wedding, you think?”</p><p>Edmont threw back his head and laughed.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The delicate blooms of the orchids were a swirl of bright colors as they walked along inside the glasshouse gardens arm in arm. But Haurchefant drew them to a stop by a collection of orange and purple orchids. “I... may I speak plainly, Lord Aymeric?” he asked, turning his body to face the other man.</p><p>“Just Aymeric is fine.”</p><p>“Aymeric...” Haurchefant said slowly, the intensity of his gaze sharpening as he spotted the apple of Aymeric’s throat bob when he swallowed at the sound of his name without the honorific. A brief memory flashed through his mind.</p><p>
  <em>How many times am I going to have this conversation with you two?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... don’t waste too much time, alright? You’ll regret it forever...</em>
</p><p>Shuffling closer to the man before him, Haurchefant leaned forward. “If I may, Aymeric,” he whispered. “I’m sure you’ve heard this many a time. But I think you are beautiful.” A smirked curled his thin lips when a blush bloomed across the other’s face. “Your kindness, your love for our people, your conviction for a brighter future. All of that only enhances it. You are the light of Ishgard and to bask in it if only for a brief moment is a blessing.” He raised a trembling hand, the one not griping his cane with white knuckles, and brushed his fingertips along the curve of Aymeric’s cheek. He let out a shaky breath when he leaned into the touch. The sweep of his eyelashes as his eyes fluttered closed nearly brought Haurchefant to his knees. “And yet here you are, with me. Spending time with me. And I do not think it is just out of friendship.”</p><p>“Lord Haurchefant,” Aymeric breathed out, looking up at him through his long black lashes.</p><p>“Just Haurchefant,” the taller elezen gently corrected. “My childhood, my youth, they were so miserable, as you well know. Oh the stigma of being a noble bastard. And yet... and yet despite my wicked existence, I must have done something good at least once.” He got even closer, their chests nearly brushing. His hand moved down to cup Aymeric’s shoulder. He angled his head down just a bit to look into those bright blue eyes. “And I have been so blind, willfully so. How could the young Borel lord, rumored bastard or not, be interested in me? I chalked it up to friendship, to kindness. But now? Please tell me it is more, Aymeric. Talk to me.”</p><p>Swallowing again, Aymeric took a steadying breath. He had faced dragons, torturous inquisitors, and assassins. Surely this wasn’t as frightening as those things. And yet the shorter elezen was on the verge of trembling. “Haurchefant, I... I have feelings for you beyond that of friendship.” He rested his hands flat on Haurchefant’s chest, the wool doublet soft beneath his palms. How bold of him. And he felt the breath whoosh out of the man before him. “Halone help me, they‘ve only grown even.”</p><p>“Really?” Haurchefant squeaked, embarrassed because he knew he hadn’t exactly been chaste before all of this. But brief tumbles with adventurers passing by were nothing but trifles, a moment of pleasure before they went on their merry way. This was more, something new and momentous and beyond Haurchefant’s wildest imaginings. “I have feelings for you too,” he blurted out. “And then I nearly died without even trying to.... to—“ He grunted when Aymeric tugged him down and pressed his lips to his cheek. “Ah.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Aymeric said shakily against his skin. “Shut up, you’re not dead. You’re not dead!” He pulled away to stare at him.</p><p>Haurchefant sighed and kissed Aymeric’s forehead. “Nay, I am alive,” he affirmed in the hush of the glasshouse house. “And I am here with you.” He brushed his lips against each of Aymeric’s temples in soft kisses. “I am with you, here in this glasshouse. We are warm and safe, my dear.”</p><p>“Then kiss me?”</p><p>Laughter lit up Haurchefant’s gray-blue eyes. He dipped his head down and finally locked lips with the other man. He felt strong fingers curl into the fabric of his doublet and he was pulled even closer. His cane fell to the ground as Haurchefant gripped Aymeric’s waist. The scent of his musk and birch syrup filled his nose, mixing with the smell of the flowers and growing things surrounding them. Spring time even in the midst of Ishgard’s eternal winter. New beginnings.</p><p>Aymeric sighed into the kiss, his long arms rising to wrap around Haurchefant’s neck. He parted his lips for his new partner. The kiss deepened. Haurchefant tasted of chocolate and pastries from this morning’s breakfast. Their mouths moved together, tongues rubbing in slow strokes. Aymeric moaned and then pouted when Haurchefant pulled away.</p><p>Panting, Haurchefant shook his head. “Forgive me... but we mustn’t. Not yet.” The grin he flashed at him was crooked, wicked even. “I would have you once I am completely well.” And he was looking a little gray around the edges...</p><p>“Nay, forgive me. I shouldn’t have pushed you so far.” Aymeric smoothed his hands across the breadth of Haurchefant’s strong shoulders. “May I... may I call upon you again in this manner?”</p><p>A wide smile spread across Haurchefant’s face, eyes brightening despite the fatigue nipping at his heels. “I would like nothing more, my dear Aymeric. Let us court one another.” He glanced down. “Ah, forgive my carelessness.”</p><p>“I have it,” Aymeric said, scooping up the fallen cane. “There, none the worse for wear.” He blushed brightly when Haurchefant grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. He nipped his fingertips playfully. “My lord!”</p><p>Haurchefant laughed slow and deep, delighting in the pretty pink coloring his new partner’s cheeks. “Just Haurchefant, remember?” He straightened up, tapping his cane tip to the ground. “Shall we go back to the manor for a nice cup of cocoa?” He offered his elbow and grinned when Aymeric looped arms with him once more. “I do believe we can convince Cookie to give us a snack! What say you?”</p><p>“Sounds lovely. And then you shall rest.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>“I did not believe otherwise.” Haurchefant smirked as they exited the glasshouse and left its orchids behind.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What news?” The Warrior of Light looked at Honoroit when the young elezen scuttled up to him in The Forgotten Knight. His lord Emmanellain was currently occupied at a table with his drinks.</p><p>“They finally did it,” the servant replied, having heard the news directly from Lord Edmont himself. “That is to say, my lord, they are courting? I think.”</p><p>“Thank fuck, finally!”</p><p>“My lord!”</p><p>“Hush, you’ve heard worse from me.” The Warrior handed Honoroit a box of petit-fours fresh from The Bismarck, the boy’s payment for keeping an eye on things for him whilst he was roaming the realm. “Now those are yours, my friend. No need to share them.” Honoroit gleefully took it and thanked the Warrior profusely before tucking the little box away from prying eyes, He was going to enjoy those sweets all by himself. “Off you go, your master will not stay too long out of trouble without you.” The Warrior smiled softly when he scampered off.</p><p>“Finally, huh?” Gibrillont said, handing him a new cup of mead after taking payment.</p><p>“Finally,” the Warrior replied, nodded. “You owe me fifty gil.”</p><p>“Damnation, it was in the time frame, wasn’t it? Fury take me.” The tavern owner grumbled but paid his dues. “Now go away.”</p><p>The Warrior laughed at him, finished his drink, and practically waltzed up the stairs and out of the tavern. He was free! No more pining and bemoaning from his two friends about each other. Thank the gods! And he wished for Hauchefant and Aymeric to be happy for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Now all he had to do was figure how to get Estinien to forgive himself and come back home. Or at least write a letter. For gods’ sake, the Warrior’s work really was never done!</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tap that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>